FrozenPeach
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: 10 years later, Momo will wake up from her coma to find that there are many new shingami and when everyone starts to call her "Hinamori-san". She begins to be suspicious so she sneaks out the 4th squad and goes to the 5th division to find her replacement
1. Chapter 1: Rumours

Frozen Peach Chapter One: Rumours?  
_Blood_

The warm colour of blood splattered in my hands, my turquoise coloured eyes widened. "H--ina--nori?"

"Tachiooooo"a voice sang. A tall boy with White turquoise eyes wakes up to find himself in his office. Must of drifted of.

"Tachio!"his fuhitachio said.

"What is it now Mitzuki?"Toushiro said.

"Tachio, someone here to see you"Mitzuki said. Toushiro looks up at the door way and see's a girl with long black hair. She had a full fringe and wore a red ribbon on her sash. Her red eyes sparkled as the sun reflected on it.

"Kuroda"Toushiro said. Chioe Kuroda was the second squad tachio, after Soifon decided to stay in the world of the living. She took over, the minute he first saw her he knew there was something special about her.

"Erm... I mean Chioe tachio, please take a seat"Toushiro said. She nodded and sat down on the sofa, Toushiro sat opposite her.

"And what do I owe this visit for?"Toushiro said. Dam I almost said pleasure.... I have to remain calm.

"A yes, well it's about those rumours"Kuroda said.

Toushiro nodded, he had heard about the rumours about them two. "Go on". Actually it was his idiotic fujitachios fault for telling everyone, she was drunk and told everyone my crush...

It's not like Mitzuki was a drinker, she never drunk at all. She was a innocent sweet shy girl. Yet when it comes to Matsumoto, she can make anyone drink. Even a innocent Mitzuki, so she told everyone.

"Did you want me to punish my fujitachio? Gomen about her, she's not usually like that"Toushiro said.

"I know, Mitzuki and I did grow up together"Kuroda said. He felt his face flush, how did I forget that?

"Oh... yeah"Toushiro said. You idiot! She probably thinks your a fool.

"Actually I was wondering if...."Kuroda paused. Why is she pausing? Don't look at me... Geez my face has probably gone bright red right now...

Her red eyes met mine. "Did you mean it? Those rumours were they true".

Um what should I say? Dam it... Why is this so hard for me to say it to her. Yes I want to scream out!

"No"he said, calmy. "They were just rumours". Dam why did I just say that! Ugh.....

What she did and what she said surprised me. "Oh, but I came here to ask you out on a date...., but since you really don't want to"

Toushiro shook his head. "No... Um... I really like you Chioe tachio". She smirks, a large smile appear on her face.

She leaned in closer to me.  
"Ch--ioe tachio... What are you do--"he paused, as she placed her finger on my lip.

"Call me Kuroda"Kuroda whispered in my ear. Toushiro felt his heart beat, he couldn't believe this was happening. The person he's had a crush on for 10 years is finally speaking to him, and asking him out.

"I like you two Hitsugaya tachio"Kuroda said, and before he knew it her lips were on mine. S--he's kissing me.

/Yes she is master

Hyourinmaru! Stop doing that

/Oh? Are you not enjoying this so far

No, I don't actually believe this. That what she's saying is real. I think she just wants something.

/What makes you think that?

Seriously Hyourinmaru, ever since she joined 10 years ago. She hasn't even said a word to me, she hasn't even bothered ever looking at me.

/Maybe, she finally decided to give you a chance.

Your right, I shouldn't think negative about this.

Toushiro remained his composer and was soon relaxed, so he kissed her back. Once they finished.

"I didn't know you were so smooth Hitsugaya tachio"Kuroda smirked.

"Uresai, it's Toushiro to you"Toushiro said.

"Humph, course. Listen Toushiro I have a mission I need to go on. But I will be back"Kuroda said. He nodded.

"See you at the tachio's meeting later on?"Toushiro said.

"Yes"Kuroda said, leaving the room. Toushiro collapsed on to the sofa. Did that just really happen?

* * *

Kuroda scurried out the office, her face was bright red. Can't believe he actually had the nerve to kiss me back... and they say he was shy. Humph...

]Any chance you decided to give him a chance now?

What do you mean by that

]You do realise he's had a crush on you since like forever.

I don't know what your talking about

]Seriously? Are you that dense... He's been staring at you in like all the meetings, and don't you notice how nervous he acts around you?

...........

Kuroda knew she couldn't say anything to that, she had seen the tachio of the tenth division stare at him in meetings. She had noticed how nervous he acts when she comes over to his office. Humph?... Why did I give him a chance now.

Her thoughts were broken by the cheerful voice of her fujitachio.

"Ah there you are tachio"Yuzu said.

Kurosaki Yuzu, she was the 5th squad tachio's little sister. At first when she came to my squad, I thought it was a joke but I sooner or later found her true potential. Maybe it's cause I see her like Mitzuki.

She was standing there patientally best to 5th seat Marechiyo Ohmaeda. Kuroda had decided to demote Ohmaeda to 5th seat, she found his skills lacking and as for his speed it was fast but bot fast enough for a fujitachio. Yuzu clearly was faster than him.

"Ohyaoo Yuzu, you ready for this?"Kuroda said. She nodded.

"Ive been practing"Yuzu said.

She shot a glare towards Ohmaeda.

"If I catch you slacking of, I'm demoting you to 10th seat and if the mission fails cause of you. I'm moving you to the 11th division and Zaraki can give you hard trainning. Understood?"Kuroda said, coldly.

"Hai"Ohmaeda said.

* * *

"What are you sure about that?"Matsumoto Rangiku, tachio of squad 3 said.

"Yes, it was confirmed this morning"Tia said.

"Sigh, what the hell is wrong with the gotei 13 theese days. There's been more rumours than ever"Rangiku said.

"I agree, but Stark said it was cause of that party"Hallibell said.

Tia hallibell, former espada. She joined the gotei 13. After the winter war and became the 3rd squad fujitachio.

"Getting quite chummy with the tachio of squad 8 aren't you?"Rangiku said, causing her fujitachio to blush.

"T--achio what makes you say that?"Hallibell stammered.

"Dont know, it looks obvious. Well do you?"Rangiku said.

"I don't know, it seemes like he's interested in his fujitachio"Hallibell said.

"Nananao huh? I heard Ikkau likes her as well"Rangiku said.

"Surely you can't mean the tachio of squad 11"Hallibell said. She nodded, and before they could talk anymore. They were called for a meeting.

* * *

Once the meeting came to a end, everyone headed back to there barrecks. Just as Toushiro was about to go back to his barrecks, a hand placed in my shoulder. I spin around and see Rangiku.

"What is it?"Toushiro said.

"Is it true your dating Kuroda tachio?"Rangiku said. He felt his face flush.

"I'm taking that as a yes"Rangiku said, sighing.

"Is something wrong with that?"Toushiro said.

"No it's nothing, see you later Toushiro"Rangiku said, leaving a confused tachio behind.

Ah that's right Kuroda, should be coming back from her mission.. Guess I should greet her back.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**_**:**__ Gomen for a short chapter, I honestly don't know what else to write for this one. Plus I'm working on my other stories, Gotei 14, Diamond academy sequel and Arisa Ichihara 2. So it's kinda hard for me to do all of them.  
_  
**Next chapter Preview  
**_**Chapter Two: Awakenings**_

Her chocolate brown eyes widened, she sat up and murmmed the name of the person she needed the most. "Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori Momo? You want me to see her?"

"Yes you"

"Why?"

"Cause she requests to see your tachio, but he's away on a mission"

"Verry well"

....  
"You must be Hinamori Momo?"

"Who are you? Where's Rangiku-San and Shiro-chan"

"I'm the fujitachio of the 10tj squad Mitzuki".


	2. Chapter 2: Awakenings

Frozen Peach Chapter Two: Awakenings

Afternoon the following day.

A girl with brown hair woke up. Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she thought about the one person she needed the most.

"Hinamori-San? Are you feeling okay"a voice asked. Momo expected to see the warm smile of the squad 4 tachio Unhona, but instead she saw this girl with long curly turqouise coloured eyes.

"--W...ho.... A...r..e you?"she managed to say.

"Dont try to talk much Hinamori-San, oh and in answer to your question I'm Neliel tu Od Vdriek tachio of squad 4. But you can call me Nel"Nel said. She nodded and but then she realised what she had just said tachio of squad 4.

"I know what your thinking and Unhona tachio isn't dead. She's just retired"Nel said.

Momo let out a sigh of relief and just as she was about to ask another question, she found herself only stuttering out words ".... I-..."

"Here you need some water"Nel said, bringing a glass of water to her lips. She drank it, and she didn't know why but it seemed like it's been ages since she had to drink anything.

"You've been asleep so long, so I presume your hungry"Nel said, pushing a tray of food at her.

Momo managed to mumble out a "Arigatou". As she took the chop sticks and began to eat.

That's when she realised something.... How long had she been asleep?

"Um Nel how long have I been asleep?"Momo asked. The sparkle in her eyes dimmed.

"10 years Hinamori-San"Nel said. Momo froze, that's why the gotei 13 has changed. That's why Unhona tachio retired. But that means...

"Who is the tachio of the 10th division?"Momo asked.

"Ah, that would be little Tosh. Well not little anymore, but me and my fujitachio love to tease him about that"Nel said, cheerfully.

Toushiro had grown bigger? Just how big.. It seems like his temper hasn't changed.

"If it isn't too much trouble, can you tell him I've woken up?"Momo asked.

"Ah, about that. He's gone on a mission to the world of the living. So he won't be back till tommorow evening.."Nel said.

"Oh..I see"Momo said.

"But if you want, we can send someone from the 10th squad to come here"Nel said. Momo looked up happy at her suggestion.

"Then would you call for the fujitachio?"Momo said. Nel nodded her head, and sent a hell butterfly as a messenger.

"She will be here shortly, I have some things to attend to. But I'll check up on you later"Nel said, and with that she was off.

Momo was left in the room to wait. How about if Rangiku doesn't remember me? It has been ten years... That would likely happen. How about everyone else?would they even remeber me... Her heart sank at the thought, of her friends forgetting her.

* * *

Once the hell butterfly, gave the message. She sent it away, leaving a very confused Mitzuki. They want me to see one of there patients, Hinamori Momo or something. I wonder why.

+Cause they asked for the Tenth division tachio, but he's not here. So they would obviously ask for you.

Your right, but seriously. I don't mind, but there's that really annoying guy in the division that keeps following me.

+You mean Hanataro? I don't know, he doesn't seem like a bad kid. I think he just has a crush on you.

I know that, but ever since he's been promoted to 3rd seat of the 4th division and has been hanging around members of the eleventh. He hasn't been the same.

+Is that why you broke up with him?

He had gone too far last time and you knew it.

Before her zanpakatou could respond to her, she saw Orhime.

"Hello Inoue Fujitachio"Mitzuki said.

"Morning Mitzuki-chan, it's okay I already said you can call me Orhime"Orhime said.

Mitzuki smiled, Orhime was the second best healer in the 4th division and a verry friendly person.

"By the way Mitzuki-chan, Hanatarou-kun was looking for you again"Orhime said.

"Oh? Was he. Well tell Hanatarou-kun to go marry a tree"Mitzuki said. Orhime nodded. She understood my feelings towards Hanatarou now.

"Changing the topic Mitzuki-chan, why are you down here?"Orhime asked.

"Oh I got a hell buttefly saying one of your patients wanted to see me"Mitzuki said. Orhime shot her a confused look convincing Mitzuki that she didn't know anything about it.

After saying goodbye, she found the room and walked inside. To find a girl with long brown hair, staring outside the window.

"Ahem"Mitzuki said. She turns around.

"--Who are you?"she asked.

"Mitzuki, 10th division fujitachio"Mitzuki said.

* * *

A frown appears on Momo's face, it hadn't occurred to her that Toushiro would change his fujitachio. Actually it didn't occur to her that Rangiku her best friend would ever leave the 10th division.

"Didn't you send for me?"Mitzuki said.

Momo shook her head. "I was hopping to find the old fujitachio of the tenth division"

"Old fujitachio, you mean Matsumoto tachio"Mitzuki guessed. Momo nodded.

"Wait you said tachio, she's a tachio now?"Momo said.

"Yeah, tachio of the 3rd. If you want I can go fetch her for you"Mitzuki said. Momo nodded, and sooner or later Mitzuki came back with Rangiku.

Her ocean blue eyes widened when she saw me. "HINA "she said, pulling me in to a squeezing hug.

"Its nice to see you again Ran" Momo managed to say.

Rangiku let me go.

"Everyone else would be so glad, I know a party in here. I'll get my fujitachio to tell everyone. Hallibell!"Rangiku said. In came a girl with long blonde hair, she wore her shingami uniform like Rangiku.

"Yes, tachio?"Hallibell said.

"Tell the head tachio and everyone else that Hinamori Momo has woken up"Rangiku said. She nodded and left.

"Again, who is she Matsumoto tachio?"Mitzuki said.

"She's Hinamori Momo my best friend. Nope wait scratch that, your tachio's best friend and love!"Rangiku said, causing Momo to blush.

"Mo Ran! You said you wouldn't tell anyone till I knew for sure"Momo said.

"And are you sure now? It has been ten years Hina. You've had time to decide"Rangiku said. Momo bit her lip, and nodded. Rangiku grinned.

* * *

"My tachio has a best friend?"Mitzuki said confused.

"Course doesn't he tell you anything? I'm sure he trusts you more than me"Rangiku said.

Mitzuki thought about it. Her tachio did seem to tell her a lot of things that he never told Matsumoto tachio. Like how he regretted saving his friends, how much he feels like a useless tachio and that he fell in love with my best friend. But he never mentioned a Hinamori Momo.

"He never mentioned you to me" Mitzuki said. This caused the girl to look at the window.

"I see, no wonder. I did cause him a lot of pain and I was probably the reason he could never grow stronger. Cause I was always in the way"Momo said.

"Hina..."Rangiku said.

She didn't say anything. Rangiku pushes me out the room.

"Help me get some food ready"Rangiku ordered. Mitzuki nodded.

* * *

Kuroda sighs, Toushiro had to finish of the mission she did yesterday. Her team was doing well, till that goof ball Ohmaeda messes up.. Dam it, I really do need to demote him again.

"There have---"Ukitade soitachio paused, as the doors burst open and in came the fujitachio of squad 3.

"Tia-chan, nice of you to join us"Ukitade said.

"Where is your idiotic of a tachio? Were half way through the meeting already and you just intrupted"Kuroda said coldly.

"Forgive me for interrupting the meeting but I have some urgent news from Matsumoto Fujitachio"Tia said.

"Urgent? Please go ahead"Ukitade said.

Urgent? Humph,... It's probably about another shopping trip to the world of the living again.

"Hinamori Momo, had woken up today afternoon"Tia announced. The room was silence, some people were saying who's Hinamori Momo. But the soitachio and some others stood there frozen.

"Are you sure? Did you see her"Ukitade said.

"Yes. I was there when Matsumoto tachio came and see her"Tia said.

"Its been 10 years.... "Ikkau said.

"Its strange she's only just waken up"Yumchika pointed out.

"But we should be glad right?"Nanao said.

"Ran and chibi tachio will be happy again"Gin said.

"Hold it! Who's this Hinamori Momo?"Kuroda said, annoyed that nearly everyone knew but her.

"She used to be the fujitachio of Gins squad right Gin?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, da girl was the fujitachio before Lynnette here"Gin said.

"This was before you came Kuroda tachio"Ukitade said.

"Well if she's a former fujitachio why are we talking about a crimnal?"Kuroda said.

"She wasn't a criminal... In fact..."Yumchika stammered.

"She helped Hitsugaya Tachio and Kurosaki Tachio to kill Aizen"Nanao said.

She froze, one of the people who defeated Aizen?

"In fact without her, I don't think the other two would of succeded"Nanao said.

"I remember now, she was good with kidou right?"Stark said. Nanao nodded.

A kidou user? But the only kidou users are either in the 4th or in the omitsu kidou.... My division.

"What relationship does she have with my boyfriend?"Kuroda said.

"Well, they grew up together in rukongai. Childhood friends you could even say they were best friends. Verry close, when Aizen betrayed he would always be there for Momo"Shuuei said.

"Remember what Toushiro did in the winter war? When he was fighting Aizen?"Ichigo said.

"Thats right, I found it to be romantic actually "Nanao said.

"The way he said I don't care if my position of tachio is stripped of, all I want to do is kill you for hurting my Momo"Ichigo said.

"He said my. How beautiful "Yumchika said.

A evil aura was going around me and everyone froze.

"Ah I mean that was back then right?"Ikkau said.

"Yep, he's in love with you now"Yumchika said.

"You guys are bad at acting"Stark said.

"Uresai you Baka tachio"Nanao said, wacking him with a large book.

"Ouch Nanao that hurts "Stark said.

"So now you've told us can we get back to the meeting?"Kuroda asked, trying to get rid of the Hinamori subject.

Yet everyone still talked about it even the soitachio.

"We should get her a gift"

"A update on her sword?"

"A rose?"

"Does Momo-chan, like sweets like Shiro-chan?"

"A new kidou technique I could teach her"

"Some Autumn leaves"

Everyone glances over at Senna and rolls there eyes.

"That would be your choice Senna".

"Uresai, were all talking about what we would want. But what would Momo want?"Nanao said. Everyone thought about it but came out with nothing.

"How about Peaches? She likes peaches "a voice, from the door said. Everyone turns to face the voice from the door way. We were all surprised to see Toushiro.

"Toushiro? Your back already. The mission"Ukitade said.

"Compleeted, in fact I even had time to relax for awhile"Toushiro said, he turns to face me.

"Dont understand how you could of failed a simple mission Kuro"Toushiro said. She felt her face flush. "Uresai".

"So Hitsugaya tachio your not surprised Hina woke up?"Shuuei said. He shakes his head.

"I had that dream about her yesterday and Tobiume was trying to talk to Hyourinmaru"Toushiro explained.

"So Hina likes peaches huh?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah love them"Toushiro said.

"Then that's settled everyone gets Momo some peaches"Ukitade said. The meeting was dismisissed and Kuroda found herself walking back on her own.

What on earth? I kiss him and he kisses me back and now nothing. Geez just cause this Hinamori woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: True Feelings

**Frozen Peach Chapter 3: True Feelings**  
Momo gazes out the window.. "Shiro-chan..., I wonder"...

"Wonder what?"a voice said, in her ear.

Momo jumped and turned to see the person who she had not stopped thinking about since she woke up.

"Shiro-chan?"Momo said, shocked.

Her shiro-chan was no longer small. No he was about 6,5. His turquoise coloured eyes still the same , but he himself was very different. His baby features were now gone and his face was all musucular, he now fit his haori as well. His legs were taller and I don't know. But he was different, Momo was speechless.

"You...."Momo said

"Here"Toushiro said, passing me a jar. Momo notices the peaches inside.

"Shiro-chan"Momo said.

"Arent you going to eat it? Ah I know. I'll help you"Toushiro said, getting the peaches out the jar and before I knew it he was feeding me.

"Shiro-chan, why are you "Momo managed to say.

"Baka, you only just woke up. Ofcourse you haven't eaten in awhile. So here"Toushiro said.

"These are yummy, you got them from granny didn't you?"Momo asked.

"Course where else did you think I got them from"Toushiro said.

"So. I've been asleep for a long time haven't I?"Momo said.

Toushiro stopped feeding me, and gazed out the window.

"10 years"Toushiro said.

"Gomen"Momo said.

"Its not your fault"Toushiro said.

"But it is, I.... let you all down"Momo said.

"You didn't, you helped me and Kurosaki kill Aizen didn't you?"Toushiro said.

"I didn't do much... In fact. I didn't even know what I was doing. Aizen was far too strong for me and yet I even bothered. I don't deserve you--"Momo was cut of as Toushiro placed a peach in my mouth.

Once she swallowed it. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Momo, you did more than enough"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou Shiro-chan.."Momo said. She was surprised when he didn't say anything.

"Not going to correct me this time?"Momo said. He smirks.

"Na, Ive missed you calling me that bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said.

"Mou! I don't wet the bed anymore"Momo said.

"Heh your still my little bed wetter Momo"Toushiro said.

Momo smiles, he does still remember me. He still cares about me.

"Awwwwwwwwww there hugging.... KAWII!"a cheerfull voice said.

Momo jumped, and Toushiro got pushed forward. Before I knew it his lips were on mine.

"Kissing! Awww"Rangiku said.

"My my"Ikkau said.

"T--oushiro?"a voice said from the door way said. He let's go of me and I see a girl with ling black hair, with red streakes on her hair. She wore the Omitsu Kidou uniform and the haori of the 2nd squad.

"Kuroda"Toushiro said.

"YOU STUPID WHITE HAIR FREAK. YOU DARE KISS ANOTHER GIRL?"Kuroda shouted.

"Kuroda, it was a accident. I swear"Toushiro said.

"Y--eah Kuroda-san. Rangiku accidently pushed them"Ikkau said.

"Is that so?"Kuroda said. He noddded.

"Then you won't mind this"Kuroda said.

Momos brown eyes widened as the Kuroda girl kissed Toushiro. She saw him flush bright red. Toushiro?

Rangiku bit her lip. Maybe I should of told her.

"K--uroda.."Toushiro stammered once she let go.

"Momo!"Nanao said.

"Nanao-San, nice to see you again"Momo said, Nanao gives her a big hug.

"We have all missed you"Nanao said. Momo sees everyone else.

"Where's Soi-chan?"Momo asked.

"She quit the gotei 13 and went to the world of the living"Yumchika said.

"Eh? Why"Momo said.

"My little bee wanted to fix things with Kisuke"a voice said, we all look up to see Yoruchi.

"Yoruchi-San...."Momo said.

"Hello there Hinamori, are you feeling much better now?"Yoruchi asked. Momo nodded.

"So Soi-chan wanted to fix things with Urhara-San?"Momo said.

"Yeah, there getting along very well now and have started to date"Yoruchi said.

"Aaww sweet"Nanao said.

"Not really "a brown hair guy said. Momo recognizes him as one of the espadas.

"Your... wait a second what's going on"Momo said.

"A lot has happened since then. We added Espadas to the gotei 13 and humans as well. We allied with them and joined with us. There have been ages Hinamori"Toushiro said.

Hinamori? But earlier on he...

"Glad to see the little peach is feeling better"a familar voice said. Momo sees Shuuei and Renji.

"Shu! Ren!"Momo said. Shuuei ruffles my hair.

"Glad to see your back Momo"Shuuei said.

"and look what we bought you!"Renji said, Momo sees a jar of peaches.

"Ah arigatou but you didn't have to. Shiro-chan already got me some"Momi said.

"Oh well"Renji said, putting the jar down next to the table.

"Hinamori, I already told you it's Hitsugaya tachio"Toushiro said, coldly.

"But earlier on you said it was okay...."Momo stammered.

"Uresai, I said no such thing. If your still in so much of a mental state perhaps we should all leave"Toushiro snapped.

Shiro-chan, why....

"Now that's going to far Hitsugaya tachio. Momo hasn't done anything wrong"Renji said.

"Yeah Toushiro that's a bit..overboard"Ichigo said.

"Calling me Shiro-chan, she doesn't have any manners at all"Toushiro said.

* * *

"Just a moment ago you didn't mind, Ive been watching you two. You said so yourself I've missed you calling me that. So why now?"Shuuei said.

"Ah geez Toushiro,, just kill the girl and it will all be over"Kuroda said.

Toushiro froze, he wanted to impress Kuroda but kill Momo...

"Whats wrong, can't you do it. Come on Toushiro"Kuroda said. She leans forward. "I will give you a reward".

He didn't know what got into him then but he charged towards Momo.

* * *

"MOMO!"Rangiku shouted.

"Not a chance"Kuroda said, blocking her way. Everyone else froze as Kuroda released her reiatsu.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened, she thought it was over really she did.

"HAJIKE!"

There were large flames and Toushiro stood back. Once the cloud of smoke vanished you could see a girl with brown hair like mine.

"Tobiume..."Momo said.

"How.... the girl shouldn't have any reiatsu"Kuroda said.

"Momo-sama, I will always be with you. You won't die, yet you still have to find me again"Tobiume said.

"Tobiume.. You.."Momo said. She starts glowing.

"-and you, think about things before you do them. Killing this girl, can you actually do it? Would your heart ever live it down if you killed her"Tobiume said to Toushiro, before anyone could even breathe a word she had vanished and a sword was on the ground.

Momo stands up with the help of Shuuei, she picks up the sword and felt no reiatsu inside... I really have lost all my powers haven't I?

"Tobiume. I will find you again"Momo said.

"Momo-San"Nanao said.

"Lets go Nanao"Stark said, everyone leaves then even Toushiro and Kuroda. Shuuei stayed.

"Momo..."Shuuei said.

"Just leave"Momo said. He nodded and left.

Night falls  
Momo finds herself walking out her room. It was a chilly night, yet Momo wanted to go outside. I've been inside that room so long, it's hard to believe I was in a coma for 10 years. 10 years.... Shiro-chan has found someone new.

I wonder if Shuuei is still awake, she walks over to the 9th squad barrecks. The guards stop me in my tracks.

"What buisness do you have here?"the guard said.

"Ive come to see Shuuei"Momo said.

"YOU WRECK! How dare you address the tachio so casually"The girl said, kicking me.

"I'm his friend, Hinamori Momo"Momo said. She continues to kick me. I cough out a lot of blood.

"Ive never heard of you!"she said, grabbing my hair.

"You know what you have such smooth hair.... I want to cut it... It really annoys me "she said, taking out a knife. The guy stood there smirking.

Just as the knife reached my hair, before I knew it I was in someone's arms . Momo sees it was Toushiro.

"Toushiro.."Momo said.

"Hitsugaya tachio" the girl stammered.

"What do you guys think your doing?"Toushiro said.

"This --girl was trespassing. Saying she wanted to see the tachio, she addressed him to casually and she's only of rukongai..."the girl said.

"If you haven't forgotten Yuika, i am also of rukongai, so is your tachio and many others. So if I'm from Rukongai would you beat me up like this too?"Toushiro said.

"N--no sir"The girl said.

"Leave, do not come back here again"Toushiro said.

"But sir where will we stay!"Yuika said.

She looks frightened.

"Um Hitsugaya tachio, it's okay... They really didn't do anything.I'm fine. You said it yourself right it has been 10 years. You have new recruits now"Momo said.

He sighs, "Fine you win". Toushiro turns to face the Yukia girl.

"Go home now"Toushiro said.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya tachio"Yukia said.

"You shouldn't thank me. If Momo didn't say anything you would be sleeping in the streets now. Don't think I won't be informing your tachio of your behaviour"Toushiro said, and with that he carried me of.

.................  
"So you wanted to talk to Hisagi?"Toushiro said, as we sat down. Momo nodded.

He's acting so nice and earlier on he tried to kill me.

"Momo why aren't you speaking?"Toushiro said.

Tears fell from her eyes then.

"You tried to kill me earlier on and scowlded at me for nothing. Why? Why should I talk to you now"Momo snapped. He stayed silent.

Why? Why did he bother saving me. Earlier on he was trying to kill me, but now. He hugged me, he said he missed me but why did he try to kill me?

He doesn't make any sense.

"Momo gomen... I'm really am"Toushiro said.

"..."

"I always seem to act different around her. When I'm with her, I don't know why but I want to impress her. She's really special to me.. I love her"Toushiro said.

He loves her? Dam it. Dam it!

"You might not understand since you haven't ever fallen in love before"Toushiro began. Ok that did it. She wacks his head.

"Ouch Momo why did you do that?"Toushiro said.

"How would you know, if I've never fallen in love before"Momo shouted.

"Wait a second you have"Toushiro said. She nodded.

"Who?"Toushiro said. There was a strong gust of wind.

"Hes very important to me, since we were kids. He always stood by me and protected me. Wherever I went whatever danger I got in. He would be there to protect me, all the time even if it caused him pain.

I didn't know at first, I don't know why. But I was so blindlessly following someone else, thinking I was in love with the other person. Though that wasn't love,,it was just a foolish adimaration.

When I was in a wreck, this person would always be there for me. Even if I cried about the other person who betrayed me.

Even if I loved a different guy, even when I was in a trauma. He would still care about me and I... figured it out. Who was the guy I love. I know now. In my heart..... It can only be you"Momo said, leaning over. There lips met each other's.

* * *

Toushiro stood there shocked, Momo was kissing him. His childhood friend... loves him?

Once she let go she begins to walk away.

"Momo"Toushiro said.

"Good night Hitsugaya Tachio"Momo said, before disappearing.

_Momo you like me?,..._


	4. Chapter 4: VisitingFights

Frozen Peach Chapter Four: Visits

Toushiro found himself in his room. How did I get here?

"Toushiro your awake "a familiar voice said. Toushiros turquoise coloured eyes met with a pare of beautiful red eyes.

"Kuroda"Toushiro said.

"You BAKA, what were you doing last night"Kuroda said, annoyed.

"What do you mean?"Toushiro said.

"Don't you remember anything at all"Kuroda said. He shakes his head.

"Fool. Anyhow you went to the bar, and started drinking.... I didn't know how many cups you had to drink but apparantly accourding to Rangiku you drank more than her. So that's a lot"Kuroda said.

I drank sake? That's right.... No wonder my head really hurts.

"Were you worried about me?"Toushiro said. Kuroda turns bright red, causing me to smirk.

"You were weren't you?"Toushiro said.

Kuroda passes me my haori. "Of course I was, I carried you back here didn't I?"

"Humph... "Toushiro said, putting on his haori. A hell butterfly lands on my finger.

"All tachio's and fujitachios please head of to the 1st squad assembly hall. We have a surprise guest for Hitsugayatachio"

"Surprise guest? Do you know who"Toushiro asked Kuroda.

"Uresai, I've been by your side since last night. How can I have known"Kuroda said.

"Thats right "Toushiro said. They quickly got there to the 1st squad assembly hall using flash step.

Everyone was already there, even his fujitachio. But he wasn't concentrating on the others there... No he was staring at the person who was talking to the soitachio.

"Soi?"Toushiro said.

She stops talking to Ukitade and sees me.

"Yo Shorty it's been awhile"Soifon said.

"You, I'm not short anymore"Toushiro said.

"I know that, you've certainly grown in the past 10 years"Soifon said.

Before I could ask a question she did.

"So you drink now?"Soifon said. He nodded.

"Really now. Even 50 bottles of sake... Wow not even Rangiku drank that much. I heard she only had a cup"Soifon said.

"I drank 50? No wonder I feel so dizzy"Toushiro said.

"Tut tut, I never thought you would drink"Soifon said.

"Now now Soi, don't lecture him to much"a voice said. Toushiro sees a familar blonde hair.

"Urhara!"Toushiro said.

"Kisuke, oh fine. But he really needs to know"Soifon said.

"Your one to talk Soi"Kisuke said.

"Hey I only drank cause of you"Soifon said.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"Kuroda shouted, causing the whole room to fall silent.

"Im Soifon and this guy is Urhara Kisuke"Soifon introduced.

"Soifon, that rings a bell. Are you the former stealth force commander?"Kuroda said.

"Yes I am and who are you?"Soifon said.

"Kuroda, commander of the stealth force 3rd generation and tachio of the 2nd squad"Kuroda introduced.

"Ah so they replaced me with you"Soifon said. Kuroda nodded.

"Then let's have a little friendly compettion in speed shall we?"Soifon said.

"Hey what are you planning Soifon?"Toushiro said.

"That is a good idea"Ukitade said.

"Not you two Ukitade, come now Kuro your not really going to are you?"Toushiro said.

"I accept"Kuroda said, ignoring Toushiro. This should be fun, I've always wanted to fight her to see who's the strongest.

"Are you sure Kuro?"Toushiro said.

"It's fine, she's no match for me"Kurida said.

"Don't get to cocky, your only a amateur compared to me"Soifon said.

"Soi you said you wouldn't fight unless it's important"Kisuke reminded her.

"I know that, but this girl she really annoys me for some reason. The way she's dressed, I know I shouldn't judge but are you some sort of rocker? "Soifon said.

"I was born this way"Kuroda said.

"Humph,"Soifon said.

I take my old haori of. Let's see if she can handle me.

The battle began, both of us mainly using hand to hand combat.

* * *

"So Hitsugaya who do you think is going to win, my girl or yours?"Kisuke said.

"What do you mean by that?"Toushiro inquired.

"Oh come now Hitsugaya tachio, me and Soi heard the rumours. Also you two were holding hands on the way to the meeting, so it made it kind of obvious"Kisuke said.

"I guess"Toushiro said.

"So who do you think is going to win?"Kisuke said.

"Either of them could win, Kuroda is pretty strong. But.."Toushiro said.

"But.."Kisuke repeated.

"I don't know why, but eversince I came in to the meeting hall I sensed something strange about Soifons reiatsu. The trance thing is I can usually sense her reiatsu from a distance yet.. I didn't sense it"Toushiro said.

"Correct, her reiatsu has changed in many ways you cant imagine. She can actually stand up to Yoruchi now, in fact in there last battle. Yoruchi fell moments before Soi, even if she isn't a shingami tachio anymore. She still does her share, train and hunt hollows"Kisuke explained.

Soi, you....

* * *

"SHUNKOU"Kuroda said, a large wave of White light surronds her. Soifon stand back, she's learned this huh? She sent punches an kicks in my direction and I dodge.

Pretty impressive. But I'm getting tired of this little game. I appear in front of her.

"W--hat.."Kuroda stammered.

"Its over"Soifon said, kicking her. Sending her flying across a nearby wall.

"Done alredy?"Kisuke said.

"Yeah, she was far too weak. You so need better shingami Ukitade"Soifon said.

The cloud of smoke vanished. Soifon had gotten stronger, she had jut defeated Kuroda just like that. There were several wounds on her arms, blood falling from each of her eyes. Th back of her head, also had a large scar. She's in a reck and it was only one attck.

"Kuro"Toushiro said, running over to her.

"Toushiro?"Soifon said. Why is he rushing up to her like that? Unles those rumours I heard were true.

"There dating Soi"Kisuke said.

"I see, how foolish"Soifon said.

* * *

She doesn't want me together with Toushiro eh? Maybe I can use this as a advantage.

"Kur--"he paused, as my lips met his in a kiss. Let's see how you can handle this.

* * *

"You know... This is a public place"Ikkau began.

"And the way there doing this.."Rangiku said.

"There not just kissing there making out"Nanao said.

"It would be a beautiful site, however Kuroda tachio is just to scary and she has a evil aura as well"Nanao finshed.

"Nanao I was wondering if..."Ikkau stammered.

She felt a hand hold on to hers.

"Ta---icho?"Nanao stammered, when she saw who it was.

"Lets go Nanao"Stark said.

* * *

Dam it, that Stark is good but I won't loose to him.

"Come now Ikkau"Yumchika said.

"Yeah yeah"Ikkau said, following him and Isane.

* * *

As time went by

"So that's what happened huh"Momo said. 2 hours had passed since the match between those two, and Shuuei had came and told me.

"It was amazing in a way, but Kuroda wasn't too happy about it"Shuuei said.

"About Kuroda tachio, how does Shiro-chan know her?"Momo said.

"Well Kuroda started out in the tenth squad as the fujitachio, at that time Rangiku was already a tachio. As for Mitzuki she was the 5th seat as I remember. No one was in charge of the covert ops at that time"Shuuei explained.

She started out as fujitachio?.. No way, it took me forever to get the fujitachio spot. But for her she got it as soon as she graduated... That and she used to be Toushiro's fujitachio. They must be close then.

"When Kuroda got promoted, Hitsugaya got really upset for some reason. He promoted Mitzuki that day, but you could tell how much he wanted his Kuroda back..."Shuuei said.

"His?"Momo said. Shuuei nodded.

"When she was still a fujitachio, even with her electric personality loads of guys loved her. She never accepted anyone, but..."Shuuei said.

"But.. Did you?"Momo said.

"I loved Kuroda, and we did go out. I was surprised when she asked me but none theless I agreed"Shuuei said.

"What happened... No I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"Momo said.

"No it's fine, it was 8 years ago after all so. It's okay, we dated for 2 years. This caused Hitsugaya tachio to always get mad at me. We were doing well, till she cheated on me"Shuuei said.

"Cheated?"Momo repeated.

"Yeah"Shuuei said, looking straight in to my eyes.

"I found her making out with Renji"Shuuei said.

"Renji?, but didn't Renji know you two were datting!"Momo said.

"Apparently he didn't know, or else he wouldn't do that right?"Shuuei said.

Momo nodded.

"Anyhow, I don't know what she's planning"Shuuei said.

"Planning?"Momo repeated confused.

"Yeah, why would she suddenly date Hitsugaya. She just broke up with my 5th seat last week"Shuuei said.

"Maybe she realised she loved Shiro-chan"Momo said, whispearing the last line quietly.

Shuuei snorts at her comment.

"What?"Momo said.

"Since she joined 10 years ago, and became a fujitachio of the tenth squad. She knew about Hitsugayas crush, it was kind of obvious"Shuuei said.

"You think she's going to break Shiro-Chan's heart too?"Momo asked, concern filled her voice.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling "Shuuei said.

"Shuuei, you didn't punish those two did you?"Momo asked, remembering what had happened last night.

"Nope, gomen about that. That girl is my 7th seat. Also a friend from rukongai "Shuuei said.

That's why she was so protective when I called Shuuei by his first name.

"Momo, you want to do some training?"Shuuei asked.

"Training... Am I aloud?"Momo said.

"Sure you are, I asked Nel this morning. She said it was fine"Shuuei said.

"I don't know..."Momo said.

"Come on, I'll be there don't worry"Shuuei said. Momo nodded.

"By the way, I can't use flash step just yet"Momo said.

"No problem, I can just carry you"Shuuei said. Before Momo could even protest she was already in his arms.

* * *

Kuroda feels a familiar reiatsu approach, she smirked when she saw Shuuei carry another girl. She should of right? Just smirked but she didn't know why but she felt a sudden pain in her heart when she saw them together.

* * *

Toushiro met his girlfriends gaze and saw him looking at a couple. Hey wait a second isn't that Shuuei? Yeah thats him but the girl in his arms is that Hinamori? No ....Don't tell me there going out.

"OI Hisagi"Toushiro shouted. He looks up and sees us and goes over.

"Hey"

"Hi"Momo mumbled.

"So you two are on a date as well?"Toushiro asked.

Both of them burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny? It is true"Kuroda said.

"I think you misunderstood. I cant use flash step at the moment, so Shuuei offered to carry me"Momo explained. Kuroda just shrugs and Toushiro turned bright red. How could he misunderstood that?

"So you two must be doing training right?"Kuroda guessed.

"Yeah, Momo needs to be able to use shikai to be back to the 5th squad as fujitachio"Shuuei said. Shuuei glances over at me, I nodded.

"But hasn't Lyl—"Kuroda was cut of as Toushiro placed his hand over her mouth.

"Ok everyone who wants to go get dinner in that new restaurant?"Toushiro said.

"Sure, is that ok Momo?"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, i haven't been anywhere in ages so I dont mind"Momo said.

"Then can we join you?"a voice said. We all turn to see Soifon and Kisuke.

"SOI-CHAN!"Momo shouted.

"Its good to see your better Momo"Soifon said. Momo nodded, and Shuuei let go of her so Momo could talk to her.

Kuroda kept on scowling.

"This is going to be a long day"Toushiro said.


	5. Chapter 5: Proving my strengthSurprises

Soifon lay back on the futon, she was now in the room she was given in the first squad barrecks. She had decided to return early. Dam that boyfriend of mine, getting drunk. She sighs, I might as well go visit the barrecks again. That Kuroda girl won't be there for awhile so it's the perfect chance to visit.

She stood up, and used flash step to get there. The place hasn't changed as much as I thought, in fact I'm surprised she hasn't changed anything.

"Hey you! What are you doing here? Wearing the haori of our squad, that's disrespecting the tachio!"a familiar voice said.

Soifon spins around and locks eyes with the guy. He hadn't changed still the same fat idiot.

"Still a fool I see"Soifon said.

"Your Soifon tachio?"Ohmaeda said. Soifon nodded and she was surprised when he hugged her.

"Get of me you Baka"Soifon said.

"I'm so glad, your back!"Ohmaeda said.

"I'm only back for a little while, I'll need to return back to the living world soon"Soifon said.

His expression changes, and all the happiness that was once there was gone. As if it had vanished in to the face of the earth.

Her eyes widened when she didn't see a badge on his arm.

"Ohmaeda, your not the fujitachio of this squad any more?"Soifon said. He nodded.

Before Soifon could ask what seat he was in, someone shows up.

"10th seat Ohmaeda! The tachio and fujitachio isn't back yet. What should we do?"someone asked.

"Gather them at the trainning grounds, I will be there shortly"Ohmaeda said. The person nodded and left.

"Your 10th seat?"Soifon said. He nodded, sadly.

Soifon clenched her fist, she knew Ohmaeda was lazy at times. But he's definetly in between fujitachio and 3rd seat level. Yet they moved down his rank far to much.

Soifon punches him, she wasn't surprised when he dodged it.

"What was that for"Ohmaeda said.

"Your tachio couldn't even dodge that this morning, and yet she has the nerve to move you down to tenth seat"Soifon said.

"Your point being?"Ohmaeda said.

"You shouldn't of been demoted"Soifon said.

"Is this a complement?"Ohmaeda said. Soifon nodded, and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Eh? Soifon tachio"Ohmaeda said. We flash stepped to there training grounds. Everyone watched on the sidelines when they saw what was happening.

"Me VS You Soifon tachio?"Ohmaeda said. She nodded.

"But I'm only a tenth seat"Ohmaeda insisted.

"Uresai that doesn't matter, you use to be my fujitachio. You can handle me, trust me your better than everyone thinks you are"Soifon said.

"Ok then"Ohmaeda said.

* * *

They were walking back to my barrecks. Geez Toushiro why did you have to invite Hinamori and Hisagi as well.

Once they got there, Kuroda saw all her surbodnates at the side watching something.

"Eh? Did you plan a match here or something Kuro?"Toushiro said.

"No"Kuroda said.

Once they got closer, they saw it was Soifon VS Ohmaeda.

"Soi-chan is versing Ohmaeda?"Momo said.

Kuroda rolls her eyes, what does the fool think he's doing? I couldn't even defeat this girl. So he doesn't stand a chance.

"What do you think of this Kuro?"Toushiro said.

"Hes pathetic, he doesn't stand a chance"Kuroda said.

"Then what's that"Shuuei said. Kuroda see's blood falling from Soifons shoulders. She froze, no way.

How can he?

"Wow, Ohmaeda-kun is still as fast as ever"Momo said.

"No kidding, he may act like a fool that only cares about his families wealth but he used to be one of the fastest fujitachios"Shuuei said.

"Your both right, his flash step is the same as Vira's actually and Kaeda too"Toushiro said.

Kuroda shot him a glare.

"What it's true?"Toushiro said. Kuroda turns her attention back on the match.

Ohmaeda, I wonder. Has that Baka been hidding strength from me? From the first time I saw him, he never did like me. Not that I cared.

Once the match was over, we all flash step over to them.

"Tachio you were watching everything?"Ohmaeda said. Kuroda nodded.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that your staying tenth seat"Kuroda said. Soifon slapped her then.

* * *

"Soi why did you do that?"Toushiro said, angrily.

"I don't care if she's your girl or whatever. She shouldn't of done this to the entire squad. I mean look at everyone there practically frightened everytime they see there tachio. Like there being forced to join the squad"Soifon shouted.

"That's taking it too far, you weren't exactly nice to Ohmaeda here as well you know. Some people even transfered to my squad cause you were being so cold to them"Toushiro said.

"Oh and this is all comming from the cold hearted icy taicho of the gotei 13"Soifon yelled.

"Kurodas done a great job since you left, she worked hard to get her position and now your saying she's messed up the entire squad?"Toushiro said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying"Soifon said.

"If your so attached to the squad, why did you leave it? Everyone else. You sid it so sudden Soi, without telling anyone. You just left a note saying i've gone to karuka don't go after me"Toushiro said.

She was silent for a moment.

"I went back, I had good reasons"Soifon said.

"Not good enough, you left your squad and that's your fault. Kuroda has been tachio for eight years now, you can't just judge her methods. She's a prodigy just like me"Toushiro shouted.

"Now your speechless cause you know what I'm saying is true"Toushiro said.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro"Momo shouted. Both me and Toushiro were binded in 6 binds of light.

"Wall of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form shimmering fireflies of iron, fill untill the silent end. Bakudo 75: Gochuutekkan!"Momo shouted.

A iron chain is fastened and 5 pillars seal mine and Toushiros body.

"HINAMORi, dam you"Toushiro shouted.

"Momo why?"Soifon said.

"So you could both stop fighting"Momo replied.

"Tch, this isn't any of your business stay out of it. You always medal in other peoples business Hinamori"Toushiro said.

"There you go again calling me Hinamori. Quit the act will you! You always call me Hinamori when Kuroda taicho is around but when no ones around and its just us two its always Momo or bed wetter Momo. I don't understand you Shiro-chan!"Momo shouted.

There was silence.

"Momo you..."Soifon said.

"I don't understand you! Your yelling at me and calling me Hinamori when others are around, no when Kuroda is around. When she isn't your nothing but nice to me"Momo screamed.

"I---"Toushiro said.

"Thats enough now Mo, calm down" Shuuei said, he grabbed hold of her.

" Un do the kidou"Shuuei said. She clicked her fingers i was set free.

"You okay Tachio?"Ohameda asked.

"Yeah im fine"Soifon said.

"Soi"Kisuke said, hugging me.

"Im fine"Soifon said. Us 3 quickly flash stepped of.

"Momo on Toushiro too, un do the kidou"Shuuei said, once Soifon, Urhara and Ohmaeda left.

"Fine"Momo mumbled. Slowly the pillars fell to the ground setting Toushiro free. Kurdoa immediately ran up to him and pulled him in to another hug. This caused Momos blood to boil, everything seemed to fade to black then.

"Dam it Momo"Shuuei said, I lift her and carry her in my arms.

"OI Toushiro"Shuuei shouted.

Toushiro turns around.

"Momos just exhausted from trying to use her reiatsu when she hasn't regained all her powers back yet, Im going to take her back to her room in the 4th squad. I will give you a hell butterfly message when its okay to visit"Shuuei shouted. Toushiro nodded and I left with Momo in my arms.

Once i got to the 4th squad barrecks, no one was there and I placed Momo on her bed. Momo, Shuuei sighs.

His phone rings.

"Moshi Moshi?"Shuuei said.

"Shuuei-senpai!"the voice said.

"Izru?"Shuuei said, recognizing the voice.

"Bingo"Izru said.

"So why did you call?"Shuuei said.

"Well I'm waiting at the gate but your new gate keeper wont let me in"Izru said. Baka Yuio. Shuuei sighs.

"Ok, I will be there in a second"Shuuei said.

"Kay"Izru said. Shuuei switches his phone of and just as he was leaving he bumped in to Orhime.

"Hi Shuuei, what brings you here?"Orhime asked.

"Momo fainted so i brought her back here, can you heal her for me?"Shuuei asked. Orhime nodded.

"Thanks "Shuuei said.

"Where are you of to?"Orhime said.

"I have to go meet Izru at the gate"Shuuei said.

"Eh? Izru-kun has come for a visit"Orhime said. He nodded.

"Yuio wouldn't let him in, he wasn't here after all when Izru was"Shuuei said.

"Thats understandable, tell him i say hi"Orhime said. Shuuei nodded once more and left.

Shoot when they think trespassers are trying to get in to the sereti they usually call the second squad. CRAP, I hope Im not to late. Once I got there i already saw a bunch of the Omnimtsu kidou, Kuroda stood among them. She was yelling at Izru. Shoot.

Shuuei flash steps in front of Izru.

"Shuuei-senpai"Izru said.

"Glad to see you again Izru"Shuuei said.

"You know him Shuuei?"Kuroda said. Shuuei was surprised that Kuroda called him by his first name yet he nodded.

"Yeah I do, he is the former fujitachio of squad 3"Shuuei said.

"Former what happened to him? Hes not a criminal is he"Kuroda said.

"No, he left for the Kidou corps straight after the Winter war 10 years ago. He's one of those guys I talked to you about before, one of the group with me, Momo and Renji"Shuuei explained. Shuuei thought she would protest but instead she just left with her troops.

"Who was that?"Izru said.

"Taicho of squad 2, she replaced Soifon"Shuuei said. He nodded.

"Now tell me Izru, why are you here?"Shuuei said.

"I want to see Momo"Izru said.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**_Gomen bout the short chapter, i was more focused on the other story today. So thats my last update till next Friday. Dont miss me too much ha lol. Im not aloud on weekdays since its school again. But 4 chapters on Friday kay?_


End file.
